6996's White Christmas
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: Chrome and Mukuro try to bond during a snowy Christmas Day, but the Varia just have to act like the Varia. Rated K because the Varia is there. Has some humor and romance if you look for it. I do not own KHR in any way.
1. Chapter 1

On one snowy Christmas, Mukuro found Chrome staring outside a window at the Vongola Mansion.

"Oya? My cute Chrome, why are you staring outside?" he asked.

"Ah,Mukuro-sama. Is it okay to go outside?" Chrome responded with a question.

"Kufufu. If you wish to," Mukuro replied, wondering what she was planning on doing.

Chrome's face lit up. She took Mukuro's hand and rushed outside. He watched her stare at the falling snow with an eye open in fascination. Taking another look, he noticed that she was shivering.

"Kufufu. Chrome, you forgot your jacket," he chuckled.

Chrome gently rubbed her arms for warmth. Mukuro gave another chuckle, and then took off his own coat and draping it over her shoulders. Chrome's face flushed bright red. Decideing to tease her a bit, Mukuro gave her a hug from the back.

"You're so warm," he murmured in her ear.

Chrome gave a small yelp and stammered her thanks.

"Kufufu. Chrome, you never said why you wanted to come out here," Mukuro whispered, not yet letting go of her.

"Nagi...She was never allowed out into the snow. I wanted to let her see the snow, just this once," Chrome replied.

Mukuro was surprised, but he didn't let it show on his face. Chrome turned around and gave him a hug of her own. After what seemed like eternity, she finally let go. For once, she wasn't blushing.

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama, for giving me another chance at life," she said clearly without stuttering at all.

"Kufufu. It would be a waste to let you continue the way Nagi would," Mukuro said, rubbing her head.

He started to take something out of a pocket, but one of the Vongola's subordinates interrupted.

"U-Umm, I hope I haven't interrupted anything. Mukuro-sama and Chrome-sama, Tsunayoshi-sama would like to talk to you. Apparently, the Varia has destroyed their headquarters again," the subordinate nervously said.

Mukuro and Chrome walked back inside and followed the subordinate to talk to their boss.

* * *

After dealing with the Varia, at night, Mukuro pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Chrome. She opened the box to reveal a sparkly necklace with a pendant that was the same amethyst as her eyes. Chrome let out a gasp. Mukuro chuckled and took the necklace. He walked behind her and fastened it around her neck.

"Buon Natale, my dear Chrome," he murmured. (According to Google Translate, it means "Merry Christmas")

He kissed her, not realizing that the other 5 Guardians were peeking from the slightly open door.

* * *

**FLUFF!** **I'm an atheist, so I don't believe in Jesus, God, or any of that, but I decided to do a short fluffy Xmas fic anyways, for any readers who do believe in that. I hope you liked it! I'll add an omake later, to explain the thing with the Varia.**


	2. Varia's Problem

**Here's the Varia/Christmas omake thingy! I got this idea from my friend, Cindi, and it felt wrong to not add this in.**

* * *

****Xanxus's favorite thing about Christmas was not the joy of giving, presents, the sparkly decorations, or anything like that. His favorite part was...the COOKIES! For him, Christmas was not Christmas until he had eaten a batch of cookies.

So of course, on Christmas morning, the first thing he did was order Lussuria to make him cookies. Lussuria agreed because he loved cooking, and he didn't want to get killed by Xanxus.

Right after breakfast, he got started on the cookies. However, Bel had thrown his knives at Fran again, so Lussuria delayed the cookie-making so that he could heal Fran's wounds.

Lussuria was about to continue, but his Barbie alarm went off, reminding him to cook lunch. He cooked the lunch, served it, and then ate it.

Lussuria continued to work on the cookies. Squalo started yelling because he had run out of shampoo. Lussuria delayed the cookie-making to drive to a store and buy more of Squalo's usual shampoo. Then, he drove back and gave Squalo the shampoo.

Lussuria continued to work on cookies. His Hello Kitty alram went off, reminding him to cook dinner. He cooked the dinner, served it, and ate it.

He continued to to bake the cookies. Finally, there were no distractions, and he could finish it without a problem. Lussuria brought a plate of cookies to Xanxus. Xanxus ate a cookie and didn't kill Lussuria, meaning that the taste was acceptable. Xanxus walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Where's the milk?" he asked, glaring at Lussuria.

"Um, we ran out," Lussuria replied, preparing to run.

Xanxus got mad and got out his guns.

"Die, trash," he growled.

Lussuria ran away. Xanxus chased him all over the mansion, firing his guns the whole time. For some reason, the rest of the Varia got involved and ran away with Lussuria. They hid in a nearby forest while Xanxus destroyed the mansion while looking for them.

* * *

**So, we now all know that Chrome and Mukuro were interrupted because of Xanxus and his anger management issues. Excuse me while I run away from his guns. Before I go, ****Merry Christmas!**


End file.
